Beauty and the Beast
by HaylieSalvatore
Summary: When Kol's out walking he was expecting too find a snack but instead he found a lot more


Adrian Pov  
I was walking down the street, as ive been doing since i was 12, i would do anything to get out of my house, my parents are always fighting and sometimes when my dad drinks to much he hits me, he loves me but he can't control it.

I'm only 14 years old so i can't leave i can't fend for myself, but i have a dream of leaving this place, and travelling the world and meeting a gorgeous guy and fall in love and have a bunch of kids, but i know that will never happen, but i can always have hope.

I was nearing my home i bumped into something, wait it wasn't something it was someone, it was a chest a very broad chest,i looked up and saw a handsome face looking down at me, he had a smirk on his face, his gorgeous face, i mumbled an apology, before walking back in the direction of my home.

i was nearing my home but i saw a shadow behind me,i started walking faster, until i reached my home i closed the door behind me and looked it.

''WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN'' came the booming drunk voice of my father, i flinched at his tone, i know i should not leave because it will be worse when i come back, i was scared of course but i should just take it.

''your gonna get it'' he said before he punched me in the stomach, the head, and the throat it hurt like hell, but i should just take it if i fight back it will be worse i learned from experience , just then i heard the door be kicked open, my eyes were shut but i heard screaming, and felt myself being picked up by someone, that's all i remember before everything went black.

Kol Pov  
I was walking down the street looking for a good snack, the street was empty, then i saw her a young girl maybe they age of 14 or younger, she was facing the ground so i can just go in front of her and bump into her.

I bumped into her she stared at me for a moment before mumbling a sorry and walking off in a direction, probably her home, i walked behind her not too close, not to far, she noticed my shadow and ran, i walked at the same pace and caught up to her.

i heard shouting in her house, from a man then i hear screams and cry's, and smelled some blood i went to the door, and kicked it open the girl was lying on the floor eyes glued shut silent tears streaming down her face.

i killed the father quickly and reached down and picked her up, i don't know why i did, maybe it was because she was weak, i don't know i just felt like i had too.

* * *

Adrian Pov

I woke up, my head and stomach hurt like hell, but at least i can move,i looked around the room, and gasped, _where am i, i have no clue were i am, _the room is huge with a king size bed in the middle and that's were i am there's beautiful decorations every were, no matter how beautiful it is, _were the f-k am i._

I saw a door all the way across the room, i moved slowly too they other side of the bed,and slowly got to my feet once i was on my feet i started to slowly walk to the door i was almost to the door when the door opened to reveal a man maybe 19 or 20, he was very attractive then i remembered i was probably in his house and he probably kidnapped me, my first thought was kick him in the balls, but he was already walking up to me, i wanted too scream but when i did nothing came out.

''Aren't you a pretty little thing'' Oh my God Oh my God, i'm gonna die he's gonna kill me oh my god, if i die Sophie's gonna kill me, wait why am i thinking of Sophie i'm dying.

''Oh almost forgot i compelled you you can't speak'' compel what?, try too scream, oh my god nothings coming out, okay try too run i can try too kick him in the balls, he's too close, okay run.

''If i take off my compulsion do you promise you won't scream'' i don't know what made me do this but i nodded, he smiled down at me, he has really white teeth.

''you may speak freely love'' i opened my mouth and let out the most ear shattering scream i could, i closed my eye's too give it more power, i felt a hand over my mouth, i bit down the hardest i could, and felt something tickle down my throat, but his hand didn't move and he didn't even flinch.

I opened my eyes to face into his brown eyes, they were dark and they looked cold it was like twilight they were piercing into my soul or some shit like that, never really liked twilight, okay Adrian focus there's a killer in front of you.

''You lied, do you know what i do too liars'' he has a smirk on his face it looked like a killer face, okay now i'm scared, it sorta looked like a seductive smirk, wait is he a pedophile too, oh shit.

''No i don't know but i also don't really want too find out'' oh my god, did i just talk i think i did, did i, i shouldn't have stupid Adrian very stupid Adrian, i looked at his face his smile faded a little too looked shocked but he quickly collected himself and looked at me, in the eyes , oh here we go were back in twilight.

''I like pretty little things with sharp tongues, too bad your so young'' who's he calling young i'm 14 and a half i like too think i'm not young but whatever.

''Well i think i might keep you around for a while, i have wanted a new toy for a while'' keep me toy, what i'm no one's toy, if Sophie found out i was gonna be a 20 year hot guys toy she would be excited, focus serial killer slash guy that likes toy's.

''Where gonna have so much fun together'' fun together what does he mea- my thoughts where blurred out by a sharp pain in my neck, and everything went black.

* * *

**Did you enjoy if you did review and favorite and all that i wanna get a chapter review for me too continue but if i don't it's okay because i'm gonna continue writing anyways**


End file.
